


All That Jazz

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean's life changes in a moment, but Cas is there by his side.Fictober prompt: “You shouldn’t have come here.”Promptober prompt: 20's/Prohibition Era





	All That Jazz

Business was good tonight. Dean strolled through the club and surveyed the crowd. Everyone was dolled up, drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces. The band was blowing some hot jazz. Sam bustled behind the bar, moving at full steam to keep up with the customers shaking sawbucks in his face. The whole place felt golden and warm, and Dean grinned. If the action stayed this swell, they'd be able to pay off their Dad's debts by the end of the year.

He was turning back towards his office when he collided hard with someone, almost knocking them both off their feet. The man had his cap pulled down low over his face, but the gravelly “oof” he let out at the impact was a dead giveaway. Dean would know that voice anywhere. He just couldn't figure out why the preacher's son would be _here_.

“Cas?”

The cap tilted back and familiar blue eyes bored into his. The expression on the man's face was desperate, and he yanked Dean away from the crowd and back to the office door, gripping his arm painfully.

“Ow! Hey, old boy, what's with the squeeze? That's gonna leave a mark!”

“Dean, I must speak to you. It's urgent.”

“Alright, alright, I get it. For crying out loud, Cas. You look like you've seen a ghost.” He unlocked the office door, then relocked it behind them, shutting out the noise of the club. “Okay, fella, spill. What's got you in such a lather?”

“Dean, listen to me. You need to get out of here. You need to get everyone out. My father knows about this place, and he's sending the police. They'll be here within the hour.”

“The heat's on the way? But that makes no sense. We gave Officer Jody his share of the take this month, same as always.”

“My father's gone way over Jody's head. He's got the mayor involved. This place is going to be raided, and you'll go to jail if you're here. Please, Dean, you need to run. You all need to run.”

Dean Winchester was a man of action, and he trusted Cas Novak with his life. He burst out of his office and strode rapidly to the front of the house. Motioning for the music to stop, he grabbed the microphone.

“Okay, listen. I've got it on good authority that the law has been called and they will be here soon. Everyone needs to blow. Drop the hooch, but make sure you take your purses and wallets. Don't leave anything they can use to find you later. Now _scram_!”

He watched the crowd start to funnel out the door, waiting to be sure that Sam joined them, then sighed and turned back to his friend.

“There's no way I can disappear in time, Cas. The Winchester name is on dozens of pieces of paper in that office, and there ain't a man in town who don't know this club is mine. Sam can lam off out of state, but I'm gonna get nailed here, no question. You should take a powder, _now_ , before it's too late.”

“I won't leave you, Dean.”

“Cas, are you goofy? You shouldn’t have come here in the first place. You could've just sent some bum to bring me a message and stayed far away. Now please, baby, get out and get somewhere safe before it's too late and your father finds out his precious son's been wasting his time with a common hood.”

“Dean, none of the time we've spent together was ever wasted. If I stay here, I might be able to help. Finding me here might embarrass my father enough to cover up this whole raid. And if not, if you go to jail, then I will go with you. You're my friend, Dean, and more than my friend. So _I won't leave you_.” He clasped Dean's hand and pulled them together, planting a quick kiss on his lips. Then he tugged him towards the bar. “Now, let's clean this place up a little. We've got company coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Jody Mills in there, but I had to make her a guy because c'mon, 1920s.
> 
> Rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/178891520966/october-9-all-that-jazz-verabadler).


End file.
